Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkeys Rule
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Monkey Rule (also called Bloons Tower Defense 6 Expansion by some fans) is the newest BTD game and the sequel to BTD6. It's quite similar to BTD6 as it has three upgrade paths and five tiers. But it has more towers, heroes, and two dangerously strong MOABs. Also special agents from BTD5 appear here. New Features * New towers like Monkey Tank, Soldier Monkey, Bloontonium Turret, Monkey Diver etc. * Dartling Gun, Monkey Engineer, Mortar Monkey and Bloonchipper (now called Bloon-Shredder) return from BTD5. COBRA added in version 8.0. * New monkey design, more humanoid. * Heroes have Level 25 as the max level. * Two new heroes i.e. Abraham and Professor Sarah. And Cyber Percy in version 3.0. * Heroes have skins with their own unique passives. Added in version 9.0. * Special Agents from BTD5 return. * In-Game Quotes added in version 4.0. * Achievements added in version 6.0. * New bloon property; Speedy. Bloons get faster. Extremely difficult to pop pink bloons and DDTs. All speedy bloons get two jetpacks on their sides. *BADs contain 5 ZOMGs only instead of 2 ZOMGs and 3 DDTs. * New blimps; B.B.B (Big Bad Bloon), containing 4 BADs. And F.B.T (Fast Blimp of Terror), containing 4 DDTs. * New tracks. * The max upgrades of a tower are 5th tier on one path, 2nd tier on another, and 2nd tier on another path. * No naked monkeys, except for Dart Monkey, Ice Monkey, Glue Gunner, Useless Monkey, Tesla Gunner, the Monkey Drone's controller, and the True Sun God. Towers Heroes There are currently 9 heroes in the game with 2 new ones. More are coming in the updates. Special Agents Special agents are special towers which can be used only once. They are not bought with regular cash, but with Monkey Money. When you place them a specific number of times, they become Pro permanently. Additional specific placements result in they becoming Epic permanently. Powers 1. Super Monkey Storm Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroys all bloons onscreen and does massive damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. 2. Monkey Boost Causes all monkeys onscreen to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. 3. Extra Cash Generator Increases the income and cash production from all towers by 25% for two whole rounds. 4. Time Stop Freezes time for 5 seconds. Doesn't make towers stop shooting or stop cooldowns. 5. Cash Drop Drops a crate full of cash worth $2,500. A handy extra money giving power. 6. Pontoon Provides an area of land to help you place land towers on water. 7. Portable Lake Provides an area of water to help you place water towers on land. 8. Red Hot Spikes Deals damage to any bloon that touches it. Can pop lead bloons. Each pile contains 10 spikes. 9. MOAB Mine Detonates when senses an MOAB nearby and pops its outer layer. Halfens the health instead on Double HP MOABs mode. 10. Glue Trap Slows down the first 300 bloons that reach it before disappearing. 11. Camo Trap De-camoizes the first 300 camo bloons that reach it before disappearing. 12. Cooldown Control Bot Activates the abillities for the player when the bot is ready. 13. Energizing Totem This spiritual item enables all towers in its radius to be increased in speed for 5 rounds. Tracks There are a total of 20 tracks, they were added on the 2.0 update. Previously all tracks were taken from BTD7: PoTA. Beginner *Monkey Meadow *The Sewers *Amazon Jungle *Central Park *End of the Rainbow *Winter Wonderland *Spooky Graveyard Intermediate *Firing Range *Excavation Site *UFO Crash *Lunar Landing *The Middle Of The Ocean Advanced *Bloon Beach *Monkey Academy's Lab *Checkmate *Goldfish Bowl Expert *Boxing Ring *Treacherous Canyon *Fault-Line Extreme *Discarded Pizza Track Modes Each track has a mode which indicates the difficulty. All modes start with $650. All modes except Sandbox have a sub-mode which add extra stuff to the game. *'Easy' On Easy, bloons move a little slower and towers are a little cheaper. You have 200 lives. Quite easy, suitable for novices or for those for want to get freeplay quickly. Sub-Modes **'Primary Towers Only' Defeat the bloons using only Primary monkeys and your Hero. **'Deflation' You start with $30,000 cash and that's it, no more! You don't get any money, either by popping bloons or by other means. *'Medium' On Medium, everything is normal. Bloons move at a normal speed and all towers are fairly priced. You have with 150 lives. Mostly used by players with some sort of bloon-popping experience. Sub-Modes **'Military Towers Only' Destroy the bloons only with Military towers and your Hero. **'Apopalypse' In this mode, bloons come and keep on coming nonstop. How far can you get? **'Reverse' The way the bloons come are reversed. Bloons come from the regular exit and leak from the regular entrance. *'Hard' On Hard, the bloons move quite fast and the towers are quite expensive. You start with only 100 lives. Used mainly be experienced players. Sub-Modes **'Mechanical Towers Only' Exterminate the bloons only with Mechanical towers and your Hero. **'Alternate Bloon Rounds' All rounds are harder as regular bloons are replaced by tougher variants. **'Double HP MOABs' All MOAB-class bloons have double health and are dangerously strong. *'Impoppable' On Impoppable, bloons move extremely fast and towers are very expensive. You have only one, YES ONE life. Not for the faint-hearted. Sub-Modes **'Magic Towers Only' Annihilate the bloons only by Magic towers and your Hero. **'Half Cash' Your all income and cash-producing abilities are all halved. You start with $325 instead of $650. **'CHIMPS' No C'ontinues, '''H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, and 'S'elling. The hardest mode. Survive round 100 following these gruelling rounds. *'''Sandbox A mode to test your skills and strategies in different tracks. No rewards. Monkey Knowledge *'Primary' 1. Rocket-Boosted Spears - Requirements: None. Description: Diver Monkey's spears are propelled faster. 2. Increased Lifespan - Requirements: None. Description: Longer projectile lifespan for Dart Monkey, Boomerang Monkey, Diver Monkey, and Monkey Engineer. 3. Extra Dart Pops - Requirements: None. Description: Dart Monkeys get +1 pierce to all shots. 4. Cheap Uselessness - Requirements: None. Description: Useless Monkey's price is decreased by 5%. 5. Sharp Tridents - Requirements: Rocket-Boosted Spears. Description: Poseidon's Trident gets +2 pierce. 6. Puncturing Nails - Requirements: Increased Lifespan. Description: Monkey Engineer's attack can pop 4 bloons each. 7. Cracking Darts - Requirements: Extra Dart Pops. Description: Dart Monkey can pop lead bloons and can crush ceramic bloons with ease. 8. Cheap Rangs - Requirements: Increased Lifespan. Description: Base cost of Boomerang Monkey reduced by 50. 9. Heavy Kylies - Requirements: Cheap Rangs. Description: Kylie boomerangs can stun bloons more. 10. Crossbow Reach - Requirements: Cracking Darts. Description: Crossbow range increased. 11. Holier Water - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Increased Lifespan. Description: Sacred Water Floods strip properties from more bloons. 12. Really HUGE Trap - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Puncturing Nails. Description: Bloon Trap has increased capacity. 13. Extra Bounce - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Heavy Kylies. Description: Glaive Riccochet's attacks bounce up to 80 times. 14. 4 And 4 - Requirements: 5 Knowledge Points, Crossbow Reach. Description: Triple Shot throws 4 darts every 3rd shot. 15. Force Vs Force - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Extra Bounce. Description: Juggernaut does 3 damage per shot to MOAB-class bloons. 16. IPhones On Discount - Requirements: Cheap Uselessness. Description: IPhone X's cost reduced by 50. 17. Master Grappler - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Holier Water. Description: Bloon Grapple can pull in more bloons. 18. Deadly Production - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Really HUGE Trap. Description: Sentries are produced more often and do 5 damage to MOAB-class bloons. 19. Hard Press - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Extra Bounce. Description: MOAB Press pushes MOABs back 30% further. 20. Master Double Cross - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, 4 And 4. Description: Allows you to have TWO Crossbow Masters. 21. Cheaper Fan Boys - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Master Double Cross. Description: Super Monkey Fan Club's price is decreased by 20%. 22. Useful Training - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, IPhones On Discount. Description: The Useless Monkey can now increase the range of all towers in his range. 23. Long Turbo - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Hard Press. Description: Turbo Charge ability lasts 15 seconds. 24. Godly Glaives - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Long Turbo. Description: Glaive Lord gets 4 glaives orbiting around it. 25. Best In The Business - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Faster Sentries. Description: Overclock lasts for 15 seconds instead of 10. 26. Sea Heaven - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Master Grappler. Description: Ocean Onslaught has double marine creatures. 27. Bonus Monkey - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Cheaper Fan Boys. Description: Start each game with a free Dart Monkey! 28. More Cash - Requirements: Best In The Business, Bonus Monkey. Description: Increase starting cash by 200. *'Military' 1. Naval Upgrades - Requirements: None. Description: Monkey Buccaneer and Monkey Sub get +1 pierce per shot. 2. Airforce Upgrades - Requirements: None. Description: Monkey Ace and Heli Pilot get +1 pierce per shot. 3. Elite Military Training - Requirements: None. Description: All Military Monkeys get a one-off +1000 XP and earn XP in-game 5% faster permanently. 4. Big Bunch - Requirements: Naval Upgrades. Description: Grape Shots fires 6 grapes. 5. Accelerated Aerodarts - Requirements: Airforce Upgrades. Description: Darts from Monkey Ace fly faster. 6. Gas-Propelled Rounds - Requirements: Elite Military Training. Description: Sniper Monkey and Soldier Monkey fire 3% faster. 7. Ceramic Shock - Requirements: Elite Military Training. Description: Sniper Monkey's shots on Ceramic bloons slow them down briefly. 8. Breaking Ballistic - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Naval Upgrades. Description: Ballistic Missiles do more damage to Ceramic bloons. 9. Faster Takedown - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Big Bunch. Description: MOAB Takedown has a 5 second faster cooldown. 10. Targeted Pineapples - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Accelerated Aerodarts. Description: Pineapples are only dropped near the track. 11. Rapid Razors - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Airforce Upgrades. Description: Razor Rotors slice bloons faster. 12. Extra Burny Stuff - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points. Description: Burny Stuff pops faster. 13. Cheaper Maiming - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Ceramic Shock. Description: Cost of Maim MOAB reduced by 1000. 14. Quad Burst - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Breaking Ballistic. Description: Airburst Darts split into 4 darts instead of 3. 15. Bigger Badder Shells - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points. Description: Monkey Tank and Mortar Monkey get +2 pierce. 16. Trade Agreements - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Faster Takedowns. Description: Merchantman generates +$20 per round. 17. Master Missiles - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Bigger Badder Shells. Description: Missile Truck does massive damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 18. Gun Coolant - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Targeted Pineapples. Description: Monkey Aces attack 10% faster. 19. Paint Stripper - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Extra Burny Stuff. Description: Shattering Shells can remove camo from D.D.Ts. 20. Frag Grenades - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Gas Propelled Rounds. Description: Monkey Grenadier's grenades throw out frags on every 3rd shot. 21. Aeronautic Subsidy - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Gun Coolant. Description: Monkey Ace's 5th Tier upgrades cost 10% less. 22. Charged Chinooks - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Rapid Razors. Description: Support Chinook's abilities give 25% more lives and cash. 23. Budget Battery - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Paint Stripper. Description: Cost of Artillery Battery reduced by 600. 24. Master Defender - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Cheaper Maiming. Description: Elite Defender has no cooldown. 25. Sub Admiral - Requirements: 14 Knowledge Points, Quad Burst. Description: Sub Commander can affect all subs on-screen. 26. Military Conscription - Requirements: 14 Knowledge Points, Trade Agreements. Description: Purchase price of the first Military Monkeys each game is halved. 27. Advanced Logistics - Requirements: 14 Knowledge Points, Aeronautic Subsidy, Charged Chinooks. Description: All Military Monkey's base costs are reduced by 5%. 28. Big Bloon Sabotage - Requirements: Sub Admiral, Master Defender. Description: All MOAB-class bloons spawn in a partially damaged state. *'Magic' 1. Superer Range - Requirements: None. Description: Increased range for the Super Range upgrade. 2. Lingering Magic - Requirements: None. Description: Longer projectile lifespan for Wizard Monkey, Super Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and Monkey Druid. 3. Magic Tricks - Requirements: None. Description: Guided Magic and Intense Magic cost decreased by 25. 4. Cheaper Doubles - Requirements: Super Range. Description: Double Shot's cost reduced by 100. 5. Heavy Knockback - Requirements: Whole 'Lotta Range. Description: Knockback pushes back bloons further. 6. Hot Magic - Requirements: Lingering Magic. Description: All Magic Monkeys can pop Lead bloons 7. Speedy Brewing - Requirements: Magic Tricks. Description: Monkey Alchemist's potion have 5% faster reload time. 8. Cheap Lightning - Requirements: Magic Tricks. Description: Druid Of The Storm costs 100 less. 9. Mo' Monkey Money - Requirements: Speedy Brewing. Description: Earn 10% extra Monkey Money from wins on any difficulty. 10. Diversion Tactics - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Cheaper Doubles. Description: Increased chance to distract bloons from Distraction. 11. Strike Down The False - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Heavy Knockback. Description: Sun Avatar can pop Purple bloons. 12. Warm Oak - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Hot Magic. Description: Heart Of Oak's cost reduced by 1000. 13. Flame Jet - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Hot Magic. Description: Dragon's Breath attacks move faster. 14. Strong Tonic - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Speedy Brewing. Description: Transforming Tonic lasts longer. 15. Cold Front - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Warm Oak. Description: Ball Lightning has a chance to freeze bloons after doing damage. 16. Arcane Impale - Requirements: 4 Knowledge Points, Flame Jet. Description: Arcane Spike does extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 17. Acid Stability - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Strong Tonic. Description: Acid Pools last 5 second longer. 18. Deadly Tranquility - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Diversion Tactics. Description: Bloonjitsu and Grandmaster Ninja get an extra shuriken per throw. 19 There Can Be Only One - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Strike Down The False. Description: Grants the ability to turn the True Sun God into the Avatar Of The Vengeful Monkey. 20. Mana Shield - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Arcane Impale. Description: Creates a shield that absorbs upto 25 lives. Recharges upto 5 lives at the end of each round. *'Support' 1. Flat Pack Buildings - Requirements: None. Description: Monkey Village and Banana Farm cost 2% less and sell for 2% more. 2. Fast Glue - Requirements: None. Description: Glue Gunner's attack speed increased by 10%. 3. Icy Chill - Requirements: None. Description: Ice Monkey's freeze radius increased. 4. Insider Trades - Requirements: Flat Pack Buildings. Description: Monkey Business discount increased by 2%. 5. More Valuable Bananas - Requirements: Flat Pack Buildings. Description: Valuable Bananas value increased by 30%. 6. Bigger Banks - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Insider Trades. Description: Monkey Banks can hold 2500 extra cash. 7. Farm Subsidy - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, More Valuable Bananas. Description: First Banana Farm in-game costs 100 less. 8. More Splatty Glue - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Fast Glue. Description: Glue Splatter can affect upto 8 bloons per shot. 9. Monkey Education - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points. Description: All Monkeys XP earn rate is increased by 8%. 10. So... Cold... - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Icy Chill. Description: Permafrost slows bloons down by 60%. 11. Aviation Grade Glue - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, More Splatty Glue. Description: MOAB Glue slows bloons more. 12. Discount On Drones - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points. Description: Monkey Drones base cost in decreased by 100. 13. Backroom Deals - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Bigger Banks. Description: IMF Loan is increased to $12,000 and the repay rate is 40%. 14. Inland Revenue Streams - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Farm Subsidy. Description: Monkey Town cash bonus increased by 10%. 15. Hiring Discounts - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points - COBRA's base cost reduced by 100. 16. Membership Deliveries - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Discount On Drones. Description: Delivery Drone's deliveries are worth 25% more. 17. Big Cryo Blast - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, So... Cold... Description: Cryo Cannon gets increased blast radius. 18. To Arms - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Monkey Education. Description: Call To Arms duration increased by 3 seconds. 19. Better Sell Deals - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Backroom Deals. Description: All monkeys sell for 5% more. 20. Hypothermia - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Big Cryo Blast. Description: Snowstorm can freeze white and black bloons. 21. Super Lasers - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Membership Deliveries. Description: MQ-1C Bloon Needle's lasers do massive damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 22. Cheaper Solution - Requirements: 8 Knowledge Points, Aviation Grade Glue. Description: Bloon Liquifier cost reduced by 1000. 23. Lucky Bullet - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, Cheap Guns. Description: Golden Bullets are shot more often. 24. Veteran Monkey Training - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, To Arms. Description: All monkeys attack speed increased by 3%. 25. Global Ability Cooldowns - Requirements: 10 Knowledge Points, To Arms. Description: All ability cooldowns reduced by 3%. *'Mechanical' 1. One More Spike - Requirements: None. Description: Spike Factories stacks get +1 spike. 2. Fast Tack Attacks - Requirements: None. Description: Tack Shooter's attack speed increased by 8%. 3. Budget Clusters - Requirements: None. Description: Cluster Bomb's cost reduced by 1000. 4. Poppy Blades - Requirements: Fast Tack Attacks. Description: Blade Shooter gets +2 pierce. 5. Fraggy Frags - Requirements: Budget Clusters. Description: Frag Bombs get 2 extra frags. 6. Bigger Nukes - Requirements: Fraggy Frags. Description: Mega Nukes contain 10 nukes instead of 8. 7. Budget Dartlings - Requirements: Budget Clusters. Description: Darting Gun's base cost reduced by 100. 8. The Shredder - Requirements: One More Spike. Description: Bloon-Shredder shreds off 3 layers instead of 1. 9. Powerful Pods - Requirements: Deadlier Nukes. Description: Hydra Rocket Pods do extra damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 10. Tough Tacks - Requirements: Poppy Blades. Description: Tack Shooter can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. 11. Very Shreddy - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, One More Spike. Description: MOAB-SHREDR deals +1 extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. 12. Extra Tack - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Tough Tacks. Description: Tack Shooter gets +1 extra tack. 13. Mega Mauler - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Big Rockets. Description: MOAB Mauler does more damage per hit. 14. XXXL Funnel - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, The Shredder. Description: Ultra Wide Funnel can suck in D.D.Ts. 15. Big Inferno - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Extra Tack. Description: Inferno Ring gets +3 burst radius. 16. Radiation Poisoning - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points. Description: Bloontonium Turret's attacks slow bloons down and deal damage over time. 17. Hi-Value Mines - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Very Shreddy. Description: Spiked Mines cost reduced by 1500. 18. Golden Blades - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, XXXL Funnel. Description: Description: Left-Over Blades can pop more bloons. 19. Plasmic Accelerator - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Big Rockets. Description: Death Beam does massive damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. 20. Supernatural Suction - Requirements: 7 Knowledge Points, Golden Blades. Description: Blackhole Generator lasts for 10 seconds instead of 5 and sucks in bloons faster. *'Heroes' 1. Heroic Reach - Requirements: None. Description: All heroes get increased range. 2. More 'Splody - Requirements: None. Description: Heroes' explosives get +2 pierce per shot. 3. Ability Discipline - Requirements: None. Description: Hero Level 10 ability cooldowns reduced by 10%. 4. Heroic Velocity - Requirements: Heroic Reach. Description: All heroes' projectile speed increased by 5%. 5. Scholarships - Requirements: More 'Splody. Description: Hero training costs reduced by 10%. 6. Quick Hands - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Heroic Velocity. Description: Makes all heroes attack 4% faster. 7. Self Taught Heroes - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Scholarships. Description: Heroes earn XP 10% faster. 8. Ability Master - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Ability Discipline. Description: At Level 20, heroes' Level 3 abilities' cooldowns reduced by 40%. 9. Hero Favours - Requirements: Quick Hands, Self-Taught Heroes. Description: Heroes' base costs reduced by 10%. 10. Big Bloon Blueprints - Requirements: Ability Master. Description: Heroes do +1 damage to MOAB-class bloons with base attacks. 11. Empowered Heroes - Requirements: Hero Favours. Description: Heroes start each game at Level 3. *'Powers' 1. Bigger Camo Trap - Requirements: None. Description: Camo Trap lasts for 600 bloons. 2. Just One More - Requirements: None. Description: Road Spike piles have 21 spikes in them. 3. Cheaper Lakes - Requirements: None. Description: Portable Lake's costs reduced to 40 Monkey Money. 4. MOAB Murdering Mines - Requirements: Bigger Camo Trap. Description: MOAB Mine does extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. 5. Longer Time Stop - Requirements: Just One More. Description: Time Stop lasts longer than usual. 6. Manufacturing Discounts - Requirements: Cheaper Lakes. Description: Cooldown Control Bot's cost reduced by 20%. 7. Budget Pontoons - Requirements: Manufacturing Discounts. Description: Pontoons cost 40 Monkey Money. 8. Supersize Glue Trap - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, MOAB Murdering Mines. Description: Glue Trap can glue MOAB-class bloons. 9. Longer Boost - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Longer Time Stop. Description: Monkey Boost lasts longer. 10. Powerful Monkey Storm - Requirements: 3 Knowledge Points, Budget Pontoons Longer Boost. Description: Super Monkey Storm does a lot of damage. 11. Pre-Game Prep - Requirements: Longer Boost. Description: Start each game with a pile of permanent Road Spikes at the end of the track. 12. Spirit Hangout - Requirements: Powerful Monkey Storm. Description: Energizing Totem has increased range, increases speed more, and lasts for 8 rounds. 13. BIG Cash Drops - Requirements: Spirit Hangout. Description: Cash Drops cost 20 Monkey Money and give more cash. 14. Supa Cash Generation - Requirements: Budget Cash Pops. Description: Extra Cash Generation adds 30% instead of 25%. Achievements *'My Very First Tower' Place a tower for the first time. *'That Was Only The Beginning' Pop your first bloon. *'Big Bloon Hunter' Pop your first MOAB-class bloon. *'Did You Call For A Hero?' Place a Hero for the first time. *'Good Luck Getting Past This' Place a 5th tier tower for the first time. *'Monkeys Rule, Bloons Drool' Complete your first track. *'Army Of Dartness' Max out the Dart Monkey. *'I Told You It'll Be Back' Max out the Boomerang Monkey. *'All The Seas Are Yours' Max out the Diver Monkey. *'Was This The Best Tower You Got?' Max out the Useless Monkey. *'I'm The Best In The Business' Max out the Monkey Engineer. *'Deadeye' Max out the Sniper Monkey. *'You Are Promoted' Max out the Soldier Monkey. *'Shiver Me Timbers' Max out the Monkey Buccaneer. *'Rule The Skies' Max out the Monkey Ace. *'Come In Heavy Artillery' Max out the Monkey Tank. *'Out Of The Deep Blue Sea' Max out the Monkey Sub. *'This Chopper'll Chop Bloons' Max out the Heli Pilot. *'Mortar Madness' Max out the Mortar Monkey. *'You Are Now The Master' Max out the Ninja Monkey. *'Alchemy Is The Mother Of Chemistry' Max out the Monkey Alchemist. *'Master Of All Elements' Max out the Monkey Druid. *'Super Monkey Rocks' Max out the Super Monkey. *'Abracadabra!' Max out the Wizard Monkey. *'Tack Trouble' Max out the Tack Shooter. *'Bomb Voyage' Max out the Bomb Shooter. *'Not So Mini Gun' Max out the Dartling Gun. *'Radiation Poisoning' Max out the Bloontonium Turret. *'Watch Your Feet' Max out the Spike Factory. *'Shredding Time' Max out the Bloon-Shredder. *'Winter Is Coming' Max out the Ice Monkey. *'Everything Sticky' Max out the Glue Gunner. *'Not Everything Which Attacks Is In Your Team' Max out the Monkey Village. *'Go Bananas' Max out the Banana Farm. *'Maximum Powered Reconaissance Aircraft' Max out the Monkey Drone. *'Does It Bite?' Max out the COBRA. *'Right On The Bull's Eye' Max out Quincy. *'Sizzle, Fizzle, Crack, and Pop' Max out Gwendolin. *'Bazooka Berserker' Max out Striker Jones. *'King Of The Jungle' Max out Obyn Greenfoot. *'Tanks Rule' Max out Captain Churchill. *'Hacker Alert' Max out Benjamin. *'Voodoo Is Not Blasphemous' Max out Ezilus. *'Worth All The Fasting' Max out Abraham. *'Experiment Is A Success' Max out Professor Sarah. *'A Living Electrical Hazard' Max out Cyber Percy. *'Mother Of All Bloons, More Like Murder Of All Bloons' Pop an M.O.A.B for the first time. *'Battle Of The Behemoth' Pop a B.F.B for the first time. *'Is It Alive?' Pop a Z.O.M.G for the first time. *'Not So Bad Now' Pop a B.A.D for the first time. *'Good Thing I Went For The Head' Pop a B.B.B for the first time. *'I Didn't See Nothing' Pop a D.D.T for the first time. *'Fast And Terrible, But Weak' Pop an F.B.T for the first time. *'Easy Peasy' Complete every track on Easy. *'Still Easy, Sorta' Complete every track on Medium. *'That Was Tough' Complete every track on Hard. *'Barely Made It Out Alive' Complete every track on Impoppable. *'Let's Play In The Sand' Unlock Sandbox mode. *'Primary Education Is Fundamental' Complete every track on Primary Monkeys Only. *'I Need A Patch Quick' Complete every track on Deflation. *'No Civilians Allowed' Complete every track on Military Monkeys Only. *'The Apocalypse Is Here' Complete every track on Apopalypse. *'Weren't You Guys Supposed To Come From There?' Complete every track on Reverse. *'No Monkey Zone' Complete every track on Magic Monkeys Only. *'How Did That Thing Get Here?' Complete every track on Alternate Bloon Rounds. *'MOABs Are Tough' Complete every track on Double HP MOABs. *'Magic Show's Starting' Complete every track on Mechanical Monkeys Only. *'Gone Bankrupt' Complete every track on Half Cash. *'These Rules Suck' Complete every track on CHIMPS. *'Popped Em All' Complete every track on every track mode. *'Knowledge Is Power' Achieve all monkey knowledge points. *'Metal Cruncher' Pop 10,000 Lead Bloons with sharp attacks. *'Nothing Can Resist Explosives' Pop 10,000 Black Bloons with explosives. *'Soo Coold' Freeze 10,000 White Bloons. *'Magic Vs Magic' Pop 10,000 Purple Bloons with magic-related attacks. *'No See Um' Pop 10,000 Camo Bloons. *'They Keep On Coming' Pop 10,000 Regrow Bloons. *'Fortress Destroyer' Pop 10,000 Fortified Bloons. *'He's Fast And I'm Furious' Pop 10,000 Speedy Bloons. *'Back To The MOAB Graveyard' Pop 10,000 MOAB-class bloons. *'Me Hate Bloons' Pop 1,000,000 bloons. *'Gotta Catch Em All' Get all achievements. Trivia *Pictures coming soon. They are currently under development. Meaning electronically, not a drawing by hand. *The pictures are made by MS Paint of Windows XP. I just snapped a photo of the drawing in my computer. When everything will be finished, it'll be added in its original form, not as a snapped photo. *The big MOAB in the background is B.B.B. *Bloon Beach is a pun on Boom Beach. *Monkey Meadow, Firing Range, Central Park, and Lunar Landing are the tracks which came from the previous games. However the Lunar Landing is named after Moon Landing and Central Park after Park Path. * UFO Crash is quite similar to Roswell. *In the title screen, a total of 17 monkeys can be seen. From left to right *An X/3/X Wizard Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a necromancer *An 5/X/X Ninja Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a mummy *An X/X/X Monkey Drone **In the Halloween update, it will have a skull with the eyes as lenses and with dark colours *An X/X/X Monkey Alchemist, an X/X/X Monkey Druid in Version 7.0 **In the Halloween update, it will look like a gladiator *An X/X/3 Ice Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a grim reaper. *An X/X/X Monkey Sub **In the Halloween update, it will look like a viking and the submarine will look like a viking ship *An X/X/3 Bomb Shooter **In the Halloween update, it will look like a pumpkin *An X/X/X Super Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like the Super Monkey skin in BTDB. *An X/2/X Diver Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a devil *An X/3/X Bloontonium Turret **In the Halloween update, it will look like a spider *An X/3/X Heli Pilot **In the Halloween update, it will look like Batman *An X/X/3 Sniper Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a Wild Western outlaw. *An X/X/X Monkey Tank but with a differently designed monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a werewolf *An X/4/X Monkey Buccaneer **In the Halloween update, it will look like Joker *An X/3/X Soldier Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a vampire *An 3/X/X Tesla Gunner, an X/X/5 COBRA after version 8.0. **In the Halloween update, it will look like a Frankenstein's monster *An 2/X/X Useless Monkey **In the Halloween update, it will look like a creepy zombie *The Shredder is based on the villian in TMNT with the same name. *The Tesla Gunner was removed from the game in version 8.0. Category:Games Category:Sequels